


All Tied Up

by TheLovelyDanish



Series: Love Live/Hogwarts Crossovers [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Humor, Magic, One Shot, Ravenclaw Nishikino Maki, Romance, Short One Shot, Slytherin Yazawa Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Nico and Maki have a small wardrobe malfunction one morning that causes a secret to be revealed. Hogwarts AU





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Managed to finish a fic with my ongoing writers block! I blame college. Hope you like this cute short one shot!

"Ugh, what time is it?” Maki groans unattractively, rolling over to bury her face in her pillow as sunlight shined on the green curtains surrounding her bed. She rubbed her purple eyes tiredly and buried her head into the crook of Nico’s neck. Suddenly her eyes popped open as the realization dawns on her. She usually had blue curtains around her bed, and she usually didn’t have Nico in her bed first thing in the morning. She peeked between the curtains and looked out into the dorm room, only to have her fears confirmed _. _ "Oh shit!" She muttered, glancing at the clock. “Nico wake up!” She yelled, shaking her partner furiously. “We’re going to be late!”

“Maki be quiet.” Nico mumbled, pulling on  Maki’s  arm to try and pull her back into bed.

"Nico you idiot, let go of me!" She yanked her arm from Nicos grasp and swung the bedside curtains open. Nico groaned at the sudden light shining in her face and yawned tiredly at Maki started collecting their clothes and throwing them at Nicos.

"Maki what are you doing?" She groaned.

Breakfast , Nico!  THE GREAT HALL STOPS SERVING BREAKFAST IN 20 MINUTES !"

"Shit! Why didn't you say something?" Maki rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath as the two of them scrambled to get dressed. “Do you think  they’re out of pumpkin pastys ?” Nico asked as she buttoned up her shirt.

“Really? We’re about to  miss breakfast  and that’s what you’re concerned about?” Maki glared. She grabbed her schoolbag and searched through it for a moment before pulling out a pumpkin pasty. “Here,” She tossing Nico the pasty. “You can eat it on the way.” Maki huffed, pulling on her robe and throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, Maki?" Nico voice was muffled, and Maki turns to find Nico sitting on her bed, a half-eaten pumpkin pasty stuffed in her mouth. She tugged on her shoes and grabbed the pasty out of her mouth, beaming at her girlfriend, "I love you!"

Maki rolled her eyes and walked back over to her girlfriend, placing a small peck on her lips. "I love you too, you idiot. Now come on," She grabs Nicos hand and pulls her to the door, "We're going to  miss breakfast !"

As the two girls ran through the school, heading to the Great Hall, they failed to notice the odd glances they were receiving from other students.

“Geez Maki, you nearly bruised my hand.” Nico complained as Maki yanked her into the Great Hall, both of them flushed from the short run. Nico yanked her hand out of Maki’s firm grip and shook it to relieve some of the pain.  The two girls then walked over to their respective tables, Nico to Slytherin and Maki to Ravenclaw, where they met their friends. Nico took a seat beside Nozomi, with Kotori and  Hanayo  sitting across from them. The nine girls always took turns sitting at  each others tables  for meals, and this morning it seemed that the two  Hufflpuffs  were joining them while Nico saw their three Gryffindor friends at the Ravenclaw table. Nico muttered a hello and quickly started serving herself some eggs and toast. It was only when she started putting ketchup on her eggs that she noticed everyone was staring at her.

“What?” She asked. “You guys know I put ketchup on eggs.” Nozomi and Kotori began chuckling under their breath while  Hanayo  simply stared at Nico in slight horror.

“Have a fun night  Nicocchi ?” The purple haired Slytherin asked coyly.

“Um, what?” Nico furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked around at the other two girls. Kotori seemed to be jumping in her seat with excitement while  Hanayo  was beat red, her eyes staring down at her half eaten breakfast.

"What the merlin is going on with you three?” Nico asked putting her fork down and crossing her arms over her chest.

Nozomi ignored her and smiled at the two other girls. “I win the bet, pay up.” Nozomi smirked, holding her hand out toward the two Puffs. Kotori and Hanayo each placed a galleon in  Nozomis  open palm. “Thank you, I can use this to take  Elichi  out on a nice date this weekend.” She smiled triumphantly. 

“I’m sorry, what bet?” Nico was getting frustrated at this point. She slammed her hands on the table and stood up angrily. She had been woken up from a wonderful dream only to come to breakfast late and have everyone acting weird. “Somebody better  tell  me what’s going on.” She huffed. 

“Nico, your tie.”  Hanayo  spoke, in her ever-so-soft voice.

“What about my tie?” She asked. She knew she put it on this morning and tied it up, plus it couldn’t be dirty at all since she just washed it. 

“It’s the wrong one.” Hanayo clarified.

Nozomi laughed openly now as Nico looked down and her face paled when she saw a blue and bronze tie hanging around her neck.

Xxxx

Maki sat down at her house table beside Eli with  Umi , Rin and  Honoka  sitting across from her. As she looked around at the food on the  table,  she noticed that all four girls were staring at her.

“Can I help you with something?” She asked slowly.  Honoka  and Rin began laughing hysterically, holding onto each other to keep from falling over.

“Shameless” Her housemate muttered repeatedly, looking at Maki with a mix of surprise and horror. Looking over at Eli, she noticed that the Gryffindor was staring past  Umi  to the other side of the hall where the Slytherin table was, her cheeks tinted pink.

“Hey Maki”  Honoka  laughed. “Since when are you in Sytherin?” The two Gryffindors laughed playfully and Maki stared at them, clearly missing the joke.

“I’m not in Slytherin you idiots.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her two friends.

“Your tie says otherwise,  nya .” Rin teased, causing the three Gryffindors to giggle. Maki looked down at her chest and saw a green and silver tie resting against her white shirt. Her face turned red and she stood up quickly, looking over at the Slytherin table. She quickly found Nico glaring at Nozomi, her Ravenclaw tie hanging around her girlfriends neck.

The fifth year quickly sat back down in her seat, her face as red as her hair. She started serving herself breakfast, ignoring the laughter from her Gryffindor friends and the muttering that  Umi  continued to do under her breath, silently wishing for this all to be a dream.

xxxx

“It’s your fault this happened.” Maki huffed as they walked out of the Great Hall with their friends. The two girls took off their ties and handed them back to each other awkwardly as their friends stood around them, still giggling.

“So much for a secret” Nico sighed , tugging her tie over her head.

“I told you we should’ve turned on the light!” Maki scolded.

“Come on you two or we’ll be late to Frog Choir.” Eli smiled, grabbing  Nozomis  hand and leading the group down the hall.

“You know, you looked pretty good in that tie.” Nico whispered as they walked behind their friends.

“ Oh  shut up.” Maki blushed, intertwining their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So yea, I bullsh*tted the ending a bit, mainly because I wanted to get this fic out. Hope you liked it though :D
> 
> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~  
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
